Sun Hi Song
Sun Hi Song is the main protagonist in Make It Pop. A funky, free spirit and self-proclaimed star on the rise, Sun Hi is one of a kind. Accompanied by her one true love - her phone - she constantly blogs to the "Sun Hi Nation," updating them on everything and everybody in her life. When she discovers her magical connection with Jodi, Corki, and Caleb, her dreams seems even more within reach. Fueled by her need for fame and social media attention, Sun Hi's behavior causes all sorts of mayhem. A result of that is her initial rivalry with Corki due to the fact that Sun-Hi's parents wanted her personality to be more like Corki's. One thing is certain, this girl has little time for homework or boys, but who needs that stuff when you're the next pop sensation? Sun Hi Song is portrayed by Megan Lee. Biography History Season 1 In Rumors & Roommates, she is first introduced when walking down the halls to her dorm. She got out her phone and starts vlogging for the Sun Hi Nation. After everyone gets in her picture, she tells everyone to get out and they did, then she thanked them. She is next seen when she walks to her room. She opened the door and barges in. Putting her luggage aside, she jumps on the beds to see which one is right for her. She then picks the one farthest from the door and "called it". When Jodi comes in, she got scared and fell off her bed. She then sees her clothes and wanted Jodi to talk to her. Sun Hi asks who dresses Jodi and got the answer. She then introduces herself and the Sun Hi Nation. When the securities come in, she got scared again and begins to panic. Jodi calms her down. When Ms. Diona tells her that the room check is for "special students" only, she suddenly gets excited about her being famous. She then explains to Sun Hi that it is about the roommate that isn't here it. After the government agencies leave, she guesses who their roommate is. She has crazy ideas like a spy, or an performer. Sun Hi is later seen at the assembly, sitting next to Jodi. When Mr. Stark announces a play, she gets up and gets excited about her possibly being the lead. She performs Now I Am Here in her imagination on the Mackendrick Prep auditorium stage. She gets disappointed when Mr. Stark said that no freshman has ever got to be the lead, ever. After the assembly, she walks down the halls with Jodi and walks into Caleb. On the way, she is heard insulting Mr. Stark, like his hair is like a bird's nest They tell Caleb that his beats are sick, in a good way. When Mr. Stark delivers a package, she wants to open it, ad Jodi tries to stop, but fails. She asks Mr. Stark what the package is, and he doesn't know since the less he know, the less problems he have. She opens the box and finds a lot of camera, which leads her to thinking more that her roommate is a spy. She later led Jodi to the office to find out their roommate's identity. After they heard Ms. Diona and Mr. Stark talking, they hid in a locker, which was later revealed to be Caleb Davis's locker. She reveals to Jodi that she is claustrophobic, which she doesn't do well with tight spaces. They then get out with Caleb's help the next morning. After they got out, their roommate has arrived: Corki Chang. She asks many questions, and Corki didn't answer any of them. She then picks up Corki's hat and whispered "designer". She has class and forgets her phone, she goes back to get it, and finding Corki playing the violin. They later perform, Spotlightz, along with Jodi. After the song, she posts the video onto Sun Hi Nation, which upsets Corki. In Duet, she is seen in her room with Jodi, discussing the possibilities why Corki doesn't want to be on the web. Sun Hi thinks that she is running away from someone, but Jodi disagrees, saying maybe she doesn't like the spotlight. Sun Hi doesn't believe her and tells her that she is getting ridiculous. She then imagines that she is in a pop super group and have a private jet, saying Corki will miss out. When Jodi says that they don't have a private jet, Sun Hi tells her that if she kept thinking negative, she won't get to ride in it either. Ms. Diona later come in, warning that the room will become a single room if she doesn't stop the thing that she started. Suddenly, Sun Hi gets interested and wants a singe room, not knowing that they have single rooms. Jodi says that they will get kicked out, and Sun Hi knows. She is next seen walking with Jodi down the hallway, and saying that they don't need Corki. Jodi then corrects her by saying two is not a group, instead it is a duet. Sun Hi says that she wants to reach world domination, local gigs, online videos, and she doesn't have time to argue about the numbers. She then comes up with a band name: "Sun Hi and her little sidekick, Jodi". She is then seen with Jodi in their dorm, looking at their first unofficial music video, as it reaches 12,000 views. She gets excited, and Jodi thinks that excitement is danger for her. She then wants the band to happen, now. She then led Jodi to the Chemistry lab, there nearly nobody will want to be. She then finds Corki there, and Sun Hi considers that Corki is stalking her and asks why she is here. She and Jodi then rehearse, ignoring Corki. They sang a verse of Now I Am Here, and Caleb runs in. Caleb then suggest a band with her, Jodi, Caleb, and Corki. Sun Hi furiously asks why Corki, and Caleb explains. Sun Hi then wishes Corki good luck studying in their rehearsal space. A moment later, Ms. Diona comes in and asks what is going on. Sun Hi tries to explain that they are rehearsing for their band. She later gets scold by the principal, saying that she doesn't want to see a single note of the band or the band ever again. Sun Hi gets furious and says "if we have no rehearsal space, we have no band! If we have no band, we have no way to achieve world domination! And you know how I feel about people getting in the way of my world domination", and she begins to panic. She then blames Corki and says that it is all her fault. When Jodi asks Corki to try on her new outfit, Sun Hi asks why Jodi didn't ask her to try it on. Then, Jodi asks if they could stop fighting, Sun Hi says that she can maybe be quiet. She is later seen in the bathroom, along with Corki and Jodi. They are using Jodi as a communication device since they don't want to talk to each other in person, although they are next to each other, with Jodi in the middle. When Corki asks her why she used her hairbrush without asking, Sun Hi replied by saying, "Jodi, tell our mystery friend that in this country, it's part of the roommate code. All personal hygiene items, clothes, and homework assignments are to be shared and copied at will. Oh, also tell her she's out of the very expense perfume she brought". Valerie Graves then comes in and starts a fight with them. They then perform My Girls, to rekindle she and Jodi's relationship. She then assumes that Corki is in the band. Sun Hi, Jodi, and Corki are brought to Ryker's Rink to see their new place, but only to get disappointed. Personality Season 1 Sun Hi is the definition of a pop diva. Funky, fresh and free, she can be a little scatter-brained, except when it comes to her number one goal: to be a big star! She loves the spotlight when on her and spends every moment on social media. Her quest? To become famous! Sun Hi loves her life and expects you to love it too! Sun Hi loves the spotlight and often acts self-centered. She doesn't like school much and often needs Corki's help with tests and homework. Although she acts much like a diva, she also cares a lot about her friends and family. She has a really curious mind, especially when it comes to Corki's personal life. Season 2 Pop diva Sun Hi is still dancing to the beat of her own drum on her quest for stardom! With XO-IQ broken up, she must go solo to achieve her dreams. But that’s easier said than done when the mysterious new kid, Linc, enters the picture. Can Sun Hi share the spotlight? Relationships Sun Hi And Jodi Stuck.PNG Jodi Mappa Best Friend/Band Mate/Roommate Jodi and Sun Hi in Rumors & Roommates and became friends instantly. Sun Hi was afraid of Jodi at first, but eventually warmed up to her. Jodi introduced her to Jodi Street Couture and Sun Hi introduced Jodi to Sun Hi Nation. They are both curious about their third roommate. They even snuck out at night and got trapped in Caleb Davis's locker. The next morning, they finally met their roommate, Corki Chang, who is here to study hard and get into an American university. In Duet, after Corki reported them to Ms. Diona, Sun Hi used Jodi as a communication device to talk to Corki. Sun Hi wants Jodi to be on her side on every roommate fight since she met Jodi first. Jodi then helped Sun Hi and Corki make up by singing My Girls. Jodi is the first person Sun Hi meets. They are roommates too. They are also in a pop group together. They get along very well. They also both love fashion and dancing. Corki Chang Best Friend/Band Mate/Roommate Sun Hi & Corki!.png Sun Hi and Corki first met in Rumors & Roommates. Sun Hi is curious to find out who Corki is. Sun Hi (and Jodi) hadn't many guesses about what she might be, a spy, a pop star, and more. They finally met in the middle of the episode. They perform Spotlightz together. After the song ended, Sun Hi posted the video on Sun Hi Nation, which caused Corki is panic. In the next episode, Corki told on Sun Hi to Ms. Diona. Tensions then rise between Sun Hi and Corki. They wouldn't talk to each other. They sang My Girls and made up again. In Stolen Moves, Sun Hi tried to find out more about Corki, which results them to fight. Sun Hi is also revealed to be wearing Corki's shoes. In I Can't Hear Me, when Sun Hi loses her voice, Corki steps in and interprets her while nobody can. In The Situation, they were forced to move into Valerie's dorm room. In The Campaign, Sun Hi became Corki's campaign manager, in order to help her win the Homecoming Queen. In I Am Genius, Corki is surprised that Sun Hi is a genius and she doesn't know. They are roommates and are also in a pop group together. Caleb Davis Best Friend/Band Mate Caleb And Sun Hi.PNG Sun Hi first met Caleb when she and Jodi were walking down the hallway they heard his catchy beats. They are currently best friends. Sometimes, the get into fights, but overall, they still care deeply about each other. He is also a part of the group. Linc Harrison Band Rivals/Crushes Main Article: ''Linc and Sun Hi No Way (1).png Linc_and_sun_hi.jpg MeganandVinson.jpg Spring_Fling.JPG MeganandVinson2.jpg MeganandVinson3.jpg No_Way.png Sun_Hi_and_Linc.jpg Linc and Sun Hi are rivals. Their bands are competing against each other for Band Blast. Linc and Sun Hi might also have feeling for each other. They first met in The Gift and Linc thought Sun Hi has a beautiful name. Sun Hi also said Linc was cute. Even though Sun Hi and Linc are rivals it has been shown that Sun Hi likes Linc because she gets nervous around him and get butterflies in her stomach. Sun Hi also cares about Linc very much. In Spring Fling, Linc tells Sun Hi that he was raised by his butler and once he told her that she started to feel empathy. Dylan '''Friend' Sun Hi And Dylan.PNG Sun Hi and Dylan First met in Eggs when they are paired up together to take care of eggs and since then she has taken a selfie with him and is ok with him Jared Anderson Enemy Sun Hi And Jared.PNG Sun Hi was okay with Jared until in The Situation when he tried to stop her from getting her phone and then in Eggs when he admitted to kissing Corki for a bet making her not like him at all and tries to make Corki not talk to him. Physical Appearances Sun Hi is a South Korean-American girl. She has light brown hair with highlights and often has many different hairstyles. She usually wears sparkly things and lots of jewelry. She always has little jewels and stickers on her face, near her eye. She styles a lot. Quotes Duet I Am Genius }} Trivia *Her dad wanted her to become an astrophysicist but she refused. *She has a video web show and calls her fans the "Sun Hi Nation". She has 72 fans, mostly relatives. *She has been kicked out of all the schools she has been to except for Mackendrick Prep. *She is a genius, shown in I Am Genius. *She used to call her bandmates (Caleb/Corki/Jodi) her music assistants. *She has a sister. *She's the lead singer of XO-IQ. *She is very jealous of everyone who gets in her way. *Her (possible) favorite store/brand is Justice and she often wear Justice clothes in most episodes. *She never repeats her revenge pranks. *She gets nervous when she is around Linc. *She had sung a solo 'Now I'm here' in the first episode of the first season. *She have a twin sister Songs Sung *Now I Am Here (in her imagination) *Spotlightz *Make It Pop *Party Tonight *Girls @ (in her imagination) *Do It *Get it Right *Luv Em Boys *The Rules of Cool *Skillz *Friday Night *Do You Know My Name *How I'm Made *You Make It Better *Tomorrow Is Ours *Jump to It *No Way *Walk That Walk *Gratitude *Music's All I Got *I Promise You That *Where Our Hearts Go *Situation Wild *Whispers *Like a Machine *We Doin' It *Video Stars *Rock the Show *Make You the One Videos Userbox Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Freshman Category:Acted by Megan Lee